The God and His Suffering
by Dwarfensniper
Summary: The world was created from nothing, until the maker created everything. But yet, he has grow weary for soon he shall fall into a deep slumber, and to that, he created the Goddess of Living to take care of everything, but, at the same time, he created a god whose worth is nothing. To separate the gods eternal love, he cast the god to never see the light again.
1. Chapter 1

The Creation

_"Love is the only reality and it is not a mere sentiment. It is the ultimate truth that lies at the heart of creation."  
-Rabindanath Tagore_

* * *

As the legend goes, the world was created from the darkness of nothing. Yet the maker of all things, grew tired of the world he created, for it yet contain nothing that worship him. So he created the human whom shall inhabit the world. So he created the first two human that shall grew and change the world, and in return, they shall worship him.

The maker grew fond of his creations he made, but tiredness from creating all starting to take a toll on him.

_"I can't fall asleep yet" _he said to himself, _"who would take care for my worshiper?" _

He ponder long and hard until he came to one end. _"I'll create a goddess!" _he exclaim, _"a goddess of great beauty and passion. Whom will hold my creation dear, like a mother to her child!"_

So he set forth to create a beauty of whom he shall call _daughter,_

of whom he can trust to take care of all,

of whom shall never rebel to him at all.

He gathered what he needed. The first women, the first mother he ever created. Though she may have died long ago from old age, her bones still remains on the world of the living. He gathered those bones and with the strength left from him, he gave it life, but not just life, an eternal life.

_"Rise my daughter! For you shall be born as goddess!"_

The bones was basked in the sudden burst of light, and in that light, came birth two gods.

The woman,whom he expected to rise, was the goddess of the living, who the master of creation intended to create, was stunningly beautiful. Her snow white skin her that basked in the glimmering light. Her hazelnut colored hair that matches with her brown eyes that could pierce you truly. Her beauty was beyond comprehensible.

Next to her was a man. His body was quite fine of build, much like a work of a sculptor. His hair was as blue as the deep dark see, yet on the contrast, his blue eyes was that of a colored of the light blue sky.

By far, he truly is a god from just his looks, and yet, his rebirth was a mistake. He was never intended to be alive and live forever. He, himself was a mistake of the maker.

_"a mistake it seems, " _said the maker, _"you are a god I created, and yet, your creation has neither purpose nor worth, " _he said to the man, _"but I can't let you wonder about..._

_…so I shall cast you on the deepest abyss of the sea."_

he said as he throw the blue haired man to the deepest part of the ocean.

A place, where he can never be seen by the shines of light...

A place, where he can never see the shines of light...

….for the rest of eternity...

* * *

**AU: Yeah, this is my new story. hope you like it and please, please, please review! I would much appreciate it!**

oh and I'm also looking for a beta reader, so if any of you want to read and help me improve my stories, I would much, much, much appreciate it  
(you can just PM me or tell me on the review if you want to, thank you! :D )


	2. Chapter 2

The First Man and Woman. 

_"So hand in hand they passed, the loveliest pair that ever since in love's embraces met - Adam, the goodliest man of men since born his sons; the fairest of her daughters Eve."_

― _John Milton, Paradise Lost_

I was born in the Midsummer Day. Though I was new to the feeling of life, yet, I was accustomed to it. I could see the great blue sky, I could feel the grassy meadow beneath my feet, I could smell the sweet fragrance of the wild flowers, and I could taste the beautiful lips of the one I was destined to love for all the eternity.

My beloved. My love, was a beauty none can imagine. Her white marble skin glimmered in the sun, eyes that will catch trance to those who looked into it. Her hazel-brown hair that flows down to her slender shoulder while it dances in the wind. Really, nothing in this world could ever describe such beauty that stands before me. The beauty that is my beloved wife.

I was born for her, and she was born for me. Our lives were destined to love one another. And soon enough, our love blossomed and bore fruits. Little images of us whom we called ourlovely children run free joyously. We could never express our joy and happiness to the one who created us, who gave life to us, who gave them to us. We taught our children to pray and singpraises to the maker of all, to show them that _he_, the creator, was powerful yet kind and loving, someone who will bring happiness to those who believe in him.

Time passed by, days passed so did weeks, and so did years. We watched our children grow and learn, stumble down and get up, cry and laugh, learn and experience, everything that's around them to know. But, so does our age, we grew as they grew until we could only wait for our time to run out of this world we live.

_"My love...I'm scared..."_ she whispered to me with a pained look in her eyes. I knew what she meant, because, I too, was scared...

_"Don't worry my love..." _I reassured her, kissing her wrinkled forehead and caressing her hair that had become white and long from time. Yes, we had already grew old, to the point where we already knew that time had finally run out, but, she still looked stunning, like she never lost her beauty from when we first met. I hugged her gently as I caressed her hair until we fell asleep,_"good night my love_."

And at last, time finally caught up to us, the final memory of us, is the time when I reassured her that our love is forever even until the end of time.

* * *

The First God and Goddess

_"All God does is watch us and kill us when we get boring. We must never, ever be boring."_

― _Chuck Palahniuk, Invisible Monsters_

Darkness. There is nothing in this world but pure darkness. I'm alone in this void of nothingness. I'm all alone in this world of darkness. Yet, I don't feel sad, nor angry, I just feel...incomplete. I don't know why, am I missing something? Did I forget something? What is it? Who is it? I really don't know...Maybe I'll know...Maybe I don't...I don't know.

It's been like this for quite some time_,_ though I don't really know if it has been that long since I don't know if time exists here. Me, lying in the darkness, nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing at all. I still don't know what I'm missing...I don't know who I was, when I was, who I was with, I don't know myself anymore, yet I don't feel sad, nor angry, I just feel...incomplete.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a light. I was not surprised, but curiosity got better of me. What is it? What is it? Maybe I'll find what I'm missing in there...Maybe I will...Maybe not...Whoknows... As I walk closer to the light the brighter and brighter it gets, until the darkness that surrounds me is gone and only the bright light remains.

Before I knew it, I was staring in her eyes. What is this? Why do I feel like this from her eyes? It as if I'm complete...No, I am complete! It's her! What I'm missing, what I was searching for was her! I don't know why, but I'm complete with her.

_"My love,"_ she said as she warmly smile at me, as if she have known me for a long time, _"at last we meet. "_

"Yes...I finally found you, my beloved." I

answered, I... Have... Found... My destined love.

_"A mistake it seems," What_?

_"You are a god I created, and yet, your creation has neither purpose nor worth," _I have no purpose? But my purpose is my beloved.

"_But I can't let you wonder about..." _What? I'm falling? Did I do something wrong master? Why?

_"… So I shall cast you in the deepest abyss of the sea." _No please! Don't separate us! Why!? Why can't I voice it out, why can't I say _anything_? I tried reaching for her but the distancegrew and grew until I hit the water. I kept sinking deeper and deeper...

Deeper and deeper I sink, the light...The light...Vanished as complete darkness swallowed me...I was alone...Again... In the pit of darkness, in the pit of void, I'm alone...I can't go back up, I can't. I'm alone, yet I don't feel sad...No, I do. The sadness of being separated from is killing me. Do I feel angry? Yes, yes I do. Why, why did he separate us from each other...Wasn't I born for her? Then why?

Under the deep, dark cold abyss of the sea. There I lay, as I stare up above me, where my love was. Please save me...Please...I want to see you...I want to be with you...

...Please...

….Don't forget about me...

* * *

AU: I would like to thank my beta reader; Children of Light

Thank you very much!

also: The Kaito as God doesn't remember anything when he was a human. yeah just a quick clarification


	3. Chapter 3

The Rise of the King

"Who would take care of the dead?" I asked, why must it be a bother to me, Queen Miku, to find someone who would take care a land that's worthless and wasted land as the land of the dead?

"How about you, Kiyoteru-sama?" I asked the man with a glasses as he carried a scroll.

"My deepest apology, Miku-sama, but I can't, for I take care the moon that shines under the midnight darkness," he said, as he fixed his glasses and continued, "I cannot be bound on the throne of the dead, for I, the God of Knowledge and Night, cannot be separated from the people who worship me." he finished as he looked at his scroll.

Tsk...Worthless...

"Mhh... I see...How about you, Lady Luka?" I turned my gaze to the woman whose hair was as pink as the pretties, well not as beautiful as me, the flower on the land of the human.

"ME!? The Goddess of Love and Beauty, take care of a land as ugly and disgusting as that? My answer is no!" she refused as with a disgusted look.

Tsk! Another useless one. Why all the gods and goddesses Father-sama are made useless!

"I could take care of it," said a female voice from behind me as I heard footsteps get closer and closer. Just from the voice alone, I knew who she was. And because I knew who it was, I knew I couldn't accept her kind, oh so kind, offer.

"I'm sorry, Meiko-neesama, " I turned around to bow at the brown haired beauty who warmly smiled at me, "The Mother Goddess of the Living cannot bother herself with the trouble of the land of the dead," I said sternly, refusing her offer. I know she was concerned for me. She always is, whenever a god, goddess, or the living has a problem, she will always try to help out. "Oh, I see," she answered with an apologetic voice. If I could, I would have accepted her offer but, she cannot go near the land of the dead! War, Destruction, and Suffering will rise if she goes near that place. "I'm sorry I can't help, Lady Miku," she said as she bowed in apology.

"It's alright, Meiko-neesama, it's not your fault." It truly was not her fault. Father, before he fell into a deep slumber, made me take over him. And one of his commands was to never let Meiko-neesama into the land of the dead otherwise... The dead will walk out to the living.

Looking around, Father made a lot of gods and goddesses. There's the God of Night and Knowledge, Kiyoteru, the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Luka, the Twin Gods of the Stars, Rin and Len, so on and so forth. There are so many, it would take at least a day to name them all.

Yet, all of them are useless.

I left the palace of the gods to calm myself, because if I stayed there for another minute, I would have burst into fit of rage at their incompetence.

I made my way to the ocean. That place relaxed me. It's peaceful, quiet, and most of all, I can admire myself in the reflection of the water. Admiring your own beautiful self is relaxing, is it not? Peace and quiet. Just what I needed.

"Miku-sama! Miku-sama!" And then it's gone...

"What is it, Aoki?" I asked the Nymph of the Shallow Sea with a fake smile on my face.

"Miku-sama!" said another Nymph behind the first as she quickly gave respect and bowed to me, "It's an honour to be in your presence," she continued.

"What seems to be the problem, Merli?" I asked her.

The Nymph of the Deep Sea quickly straightened herself as she continued, "You see we fo-"

"We found a god! A god!" but was cut off by Aoki as she smiled and jumped with joy, frustrating Merli a little.

"A god, you say?" I remarked. "But aren't there gods everywhere?" I asked. I felt my anger rising up at the disturbance of my peace, but did not let it show.

"But Hime-sama!" said Aoki, "This god is a new one!" she said. New one?

"This god was chained to the sea!" she continued.

A new god? Chained to the sea? Was there a god who was chained to the sea? This is getting quite interesting. "Can you show me where this god you speak of is?" I said as I raised from where I was sitting.

"Certainly, Hime-sama" said Merli as she dragged Aoki and led the way. 

* * *

I'm getting sleepy. I closed my eyes. Darkness was all I could see.

Wait.

Are my eyes closed, or are they open?

I don't know. Even if I opened my eyes, it's still dark.

I tried to reach up.

Wait

Are my hands reaching up? Or are they unmovable?

I don't know. Even if I reach up, nothing is there to reach to.

I just closed my eyes, or did I? I don't know, but I feel it is closed.

There's nothing to do here but sleep. No one will save me... No one will... Even my love will not save me. There's nothing to wait for... But my own death...

Wait.

Can a god die? Am I even a god?

I don't know.

I'll just wait, wait for me to die. Until then, I'll just closed my eyes and fall asleep. 

* * *

"-up"

…

"Wake up."

…

"Wake up." "Wake up!"

Am I hearing my own thoughts? Wait, are my thoughts a girl? And why do I feel a little bit shaky? Maybe I'm dying. Maybe I died and someone is trying to wake me up.

"Wake up!"

As I opened my eyes, a blinding light covered my view. 'Is this heaven? Or hell? Wait, do they even exist?'

"Ah! You have woken up! Miku-sama, Miku-sama! He has woken up!" cheered the little girl as she stood up from where she was sitting, on my chest.

"Hmm? Oh, is that right?" someone said. I don't know from where or whom it came from.

Blue, as the blinding lights faded away. I can see blue. The same sky as the day I was born.

Wait. I'm free? I can see the bright blue sky, not darkness. I can feel the breeze of the air. The chains that bound my whole body are gone. I'm free? But how? Why?

I sat up, looking around. I can see everything! Then I am free! I looked around to see who the one who freed me was. And there, standing before me a beauty like no other. The beauty who shines brightly in the darkness of my voided heart. The one who unshackled me from the deepest nothing in which I suffered silently.

"I am Hatsune Miku, the Goddess of the Gods and Goddesses, the protector of all. It's a pleasure to meet you, new god," she announced as she held her majestic gown and bowed before me.

Is she my love? No she wasn't, that I know. And yet, why? Why did she save me? Why was she the one who found me, even though I cried out for my love? Why... is my heart beating in her presence? Is this love? Yes? No? I don't know.

I quickly faced her, knelt down, and bowed my head down until I felt the cold watery sea. "Oh Hime-sama, I am truly grateful," I said, tears forming in my eyes. All those years of being alone, being in the dark, waiting for nothing, are gone. She truly was my saviour. "For you, to save me, a useless god, from the deepest despair. I am not worthy to be in front of you, but I will forever serve you, protect you with everything, even if my life was a price to pay." I said as tears fell down from my eyes and into the sea.

"I see. Then be my god," she whispered as she lifted my head to meet her beautiful eyes. "Then be my God of Death. Serve me, protect me, love me for you have stolen my heart," she said as she let go of me and stretched out her hand to me.

I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, pledging my loyalty, principle and love to her and only her.

To serve her.

To protect her.

To love her.

For I, the God of Death, Suffering and Destruction, the King of the Dead, shall only belong to her, and only to her majesty, Miku-sama. 

* * *

**AU: Ah yah, yah! It's been so long since I updated this story. thanks to my Beta reader(s), Children of Light, who did the beta reading on my story. THANK YOU!**

P.S: Don't get to confused why Kaito's sudden change of feeling, he is like of a child, well in mind, and will be quickly attracted to those who he sees as cute or nice. just like a kid.

But just keep on reading, he is the opposite of the Mother of Living, meiko. So expect him to be...I'll let you imagine it XD

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

- Mitsuko  
- Akira  
- Natsumi  
- and all the readers XD


End file.
